Expect the Unexpected
by SweetBeast
Summary: Hatsune Miku been through a lot of things. Love webs, soccer, football without any pads, etc., etc... But she never knew that her friend - childhood friend - was a FBI in secret. And what's this love bet about her? Will Miku ever find her love and come home the same ever again? CHANGE OF PLANS
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Oh my! I promise this will be the last time revising this story. I have a story in my head, but it's not coming out like I wanted...

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

"Ah! I'm late for school! Late!" Miku shook the clock violently hoping that the clock will be wrong. She kicked the covers off and rushed to the closet to grab her uniform. She bumped her head in the process and jumped downstairs. "Okaasan! No breakfast! Late for school!" Her mom nodded and pointed to the bento that was on the counter. Miku grabbed it and stopped before setting foot outside the door,"Where's Onni-san?" Her mom glanced at Miku before washing the dishes," Your brother left. He said not to wake you up because you slept peacefully." Miku glared at the sky for a more explainable answer. "Well, bye...

Miku rushed to school bumping to some people on the way. She jumped over the rails of the store before reaching the short-cut. The short-cut never failed her before. She took off her shoes before stepping in the narrow crack. She managed to get half-way through before getting stuck. She wiggled violently. If the short-cut never failed her, why should it fail now?! She didn't even eat breakfast! She started to wiggle again before a sudden push to her side. She fell on the other side. A shadow hovered above her. "What are you doing? Get up!" The silver wall glinted at her before she could get a better look. She stood up and dusted off the dirt and dust that were on her skirt. She looked up and glared,"And just who are you to push me like that?"

The person laughed and flicked her forehead,"I'm your Onni-san, dummy..." Mikuo leaned in so Miku could get a better look. Miku squinted her eyes again so the light reflected the wall wouldn't glare in her eyes,"Oh! I-I guess I didn't see you..." Mikuo laughed and started to jog,"Well, if we are to get to school we better jog..." Miku scoffed and felt her being dragged across the streets. Mikuo was a good brother, but he can be a little 'over-protective' of her. When Rin and Len asked her to go to th beach house and to invite Mikuo, after hearing this invatation he started asking too many questions. Miku once suggested that if he can be care-free for once, Mikuo being the over-protective of her started to go hysterical. Miku giggled at the thought of Mikuo dancing around the living room in his boxers with stress. Mikuo sometimes did that after being numb at the foot but was careful not to let anyone see his habit.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow,"What's so funny?" Miku shook her head and cleared her throat,"No. Nothing funny at all..." Mikuo put a frown and started to shout,"Hurry up! We'll be late, no thanks to you!" He grabbed her hand clumsily while running towards the gate of Crypton Academy. Len, Kaito, and Rin was waiting for them impaitently. Rin started to jump on Miku,"Where were you?! I was waiting for you!" Len and Kaito cleared their throats and crossed their arms. Rin frowned and turned to Miku,"We were waiting for you!" Mikuo raised an eyebrow,"What about me?" Rin scoffed and spun around on her heels,"Nah.. You're not that important.." Miku could see that Rin was joking but was putting on her 'serious' face. Mikuo caught on and teased back,"Well, what do you do all day? Beat up people?" Kaito started laughing,"Wow! Mikuo! Your jokes suck!" Len nudged Kaito with his elbow and started to walk towards the entrance of their classroom.

Miku frowned at Len not greeting her. She shrugged and slid her hands through Mikuo's and Rin's arms,"Let's go!" Rin looked at Mikuo and started to skip. Miku felt the pattern and started to skip. Mikuo, being the over-protective and stubborn brother, refused to skip, so he was just being dragged along. Len looked over his shoulder to see Miku having a very fun time without him greeting her. A pang ached Len's heart, but he ignored it. Kaito looked at Len and started to run. He wasn't going to take any chances with Len taking his girl! But just who is she?

...

Students piled into the classrooms and started to sit down in their seats. Miku sat in a seat next to the window and Piko was already in front of her. Seeing that Piko has white hair she began to day-dream about how her life will be even more fun if Dell was here. Who is Dell? Honne Dell was a childhood friend that Miku admired very much. Dell never let anyone bully her, so she wouldn't be hurt, but it ended up opposite. He getting hurt instead of Miku getting hurt. Besides that, Miku was an easy target because she was weak and shy back then. Really opposite then how she is now. Dell had grayish hair and red ruby eyes. The thing Miku loved most about Dell was his eyes. They shone brightly red like the most red ruby you ever saw in your entire life.

She wasn't taking any chances to be smacked on the head, so she forced herself to wake up. But she was too late. Ms. Haku was making her way down the aisle and in her hand was a long ruler. Well known as the 'head smacker'. She closed her eyes to feel the impact, but instead she got flicked on the forehead. "Hatsune-san, I trust that you are paying attention to the board?" Miku stood up and bowed,"I'm sorry... I won't do that again..." "I hope so..." Ms. Haku was going to walk up to the board, but the bell rang instead. Everyone packed up their stuff and left, eager to eat the lunch their mother had carefully packed.

Miku ran up the stairs leading to the roof top and found Rin and Mikuo arguing again. Miku rolled her eyes and walked towards them to join them.

...

Miku sat down between Rin and Mikuo to prevent them to fight anymore. She opened her bento and smelled the scent of sweet leeks. She smiled as she remembered how she found out about leeks.

_"Come one, Miku-chan. Eat this yummy carrot!"Her mother begged her to eat the carrot that was in her bowl. Miku crossed her arms and as stubborn as she was she refused. She was 8 at that time when Kaito introduced her to leeks. Kaito was kind of like her childhood friend, but she considered Dell a childhood friend because they knew each other when they were babies! Miku opened one eye to see her mom trying to feed the spoon into her mouth. Miku clamped her mouth as tight as she could. Her father was a lover of carrots, but died the previous year. Miku refused to eat carrots after that. So whoever doesn't know what reason she doesn't want to eat carrots knows that it had something to do with her dad. _

_ Kaito was 10, so he could finally go outside by himself. He was just walking back to the Hatsune's residence with 5 bags of fish, fruit, and vegetables. He pressed the door-buzzer. "Hello! Mrs. Hatsune?" He called out. Miku was 8, but she knew how to open the door without anyone's help. Miku opened the door to see a tired Kaito carrying bags. She brighten up when she saw Kaito,"Kaito-onni-san! You're here!" She swung her arms around him. He stepped into the house after telling Miku to let go of him. He set the bags down and saw what a mess the kitchen was. "Why is the kitchen messy?" Miku's mom stressed out,"I can't get Miku to eat carrots again..." "Mrs. Hatsune, did you tell her to eat it nicely?" Miku's mom scolded Kaito,"Call me Okaasan, and I did try telling her that.."_

_ Kaito smiled and pulled a leek out of one of the bags. "Miku-chan, there is a spider on your head." Miku opened her mouth to scream and received a mouthful of leek. Miku's mom closed her eyes waiting for the tantrum, but instead she heard munching sounds. She opened her eyes and saw a happy Miku eating leek. "What is this, Kaito-onni-san?" Kaito smiled warmly and replied,"That is leek. A spring onion." Miku smiled and commanded,"Buy me more!" Miku's mom looked at Kaito and Kaito looked at her. They all laughed for the first time that felt like forever._

Miku giggled and turned to Mikuo,"How did you discover leek?" Mikuo chuckled,"I discovered it the same day Kaito told us. Okaasan just told up at dinner..." Rin laughed and boasted,"I found oranges by eating one!" Mikuo stared at Rin with disbelief,"Really?" "No..." Rin replied,"This is what happened.. It all started when I was at the store with Len.."

_Rin was in the laundry section holding Len's hand. And in her pocket was 200 yen. She planned to use it wisely because she was holding Len's hand when they wandered off to the laundry section. Len was crying knowing that they were lost. Rin was going to the fruit section to buy fruit to shush Len up. She didn't know what fruits Len or her liked. They didn't find out their favorite. Yet. They walked around until seeing a sign,"Fruit Delight. Get fruit for only 10 yen." Back then, fruit was only 10 yen a pound. So Rin's allowance was only 10 yen a week. Rin continued walking until she saw the strawberry crate. She took a 5-6 strawberries and put them into a bag._

_ She wandered around until she saw the melon and banana crate. Separate of course. The melon will squish the banana if they were in the same crate. Again Rin took 5-6 banana and left the melon alone. She went outside to check for more fruits. She saw oranges and watermelons. She knew she couldn't carry a melon, let alone a watermelon. She took 5-6 oranges and went inside to pay. On her way to the cashier she saw orange and banana flavored lolipop. She bought two. One for her and one for Len. She made her way to the cashier and gave her the items and the yen. She took it all and gave the lolipop to Len and popped the other in her mouth. Len did quiet down after that. She took Len outside and saw their parents all worried and then relieved when they saw Rin and Len carrying bags and lolipops. They hugged each other and gave Rin a raise on her allowance because she spent hers wisely for her and Len's sake._

"And that is how I discovered oranges and bananas. Mikuo was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach,"So funny! That's so ridiculous!" Miku glared at Mikuo and scolded him,"Be nice! Okaasan told you about leeks, you didn't find out by yourself! Rin found out! So she is smarter than you!" Mikuo shushed up after that. Just when they were going to eat a boy busted open the door. "Escuse me-?" Miku's eyes widen and she pointed a finger at him,"Are you Honne Dell?!" The boy's eyes widen and he whispered,"Yes, I guess you're Miku-chan..." Miku smiled and held out a hand,"Let's start a new page." Dell looked her hand confusingly and shook it,"Yes we should..." In the background Rin was clapping her hands,"You guys are childhood friends! Maybe love will blossom! I hope so!" Miku blushed,"R-Rin!" Rin giggled,"I guess you are Dell-kun, right? Miku told me about you! We can be friends, okay?" Dell smiled and said,"My name is Honne Dell, you?" Rin chirped,"Kagamine Rin, you'll meet my brother later!" Dell laughed,"Mikuo? Did you forget me already?" Mikuo choked,"Of course not! Welcome back old buddy!"

They all shook hands not knowing there was someone behind the door watching them. "We have competition..."

* * *

A/N:Oh my... This long story in 3 hours... (faints because I'm so tired) _My soul talking,"Please take your time and review! Oh! The 'Haku-sensei' part changed because I was tired of doing hyphens.."_

P.S. I'm going to do a story called,"Yellow Is the Enemy!" The genre is Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. It is not Romance, but you may spot a little... Okay, okay, you'll spot A LOT!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Once again, my new revised chapter is here. It might now be the best, but not the worst either... So.. Read and review! And I forgot to include this, but Dell is a LOT O. C. C.. And I'm sorry for the change of the summary and the title agin. But it is juts that I had a new idea and it completely changed the plot. I'm sorry once again...

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

Miku stretched in her chair and every part of her body was stiff and sore, mainly because of the super long test in the morning involving 140 questions. The test was made by Hiyama Kiyoteru. The MOST strict teacher on the ENTIRE campus. AND the teacher who had managed to fall in love with him was Sakine Meiko, another strict, yet nice teacher. Miku couldn't think HOW Dell would survive in this world. Would he?

"Okay! Everybody up!" Mr. Kiyo. clapped his hands and stood up slowly. "We have P. E. , don't we?" Everyone nodded and made a dash for the door, fearing their ears might bleed due to the loud voice of his. He grinned and marched out the room, getting his 'coach' clothes to run laps.

...

"What does he look like?" Gumi's soft voice whispered curiously. Miku looked over at her. "How'd you find out such a personal piece of information?" The response she got back was simply a shrug. "Well.. He has grey hair, red ruby eyes that sparkle whenever you look at them, and he's kind.. As long if you don't touch his stuff.." Gumi nodded and realized that he sounded like Haku. "Hey, doesn't that sound like Ms. Haku's characteristics?" Miku thought back to the teacher. _What do you know? Gumi's right! _

"Maybe, they're related?"

Gumi shrugged and picked up her things. "I need to go, you figure this out yourself. Sorry.." Miku shrugged and the door closed. Once again, she is left alone, despite Rin's detention she gets daily. Miku tapped her chin slowly. _Dell looks a lot like Ms. Haku... __Is he her brother? Ms. Haku isn't THAT old. _She shook her head and sighed. Of course not. What was she thinking?

...

Meanwhile, in a very dark place, a dark figure placed a map in front of him. "Okay, we need to find out where he'd gone..."

His companion looked up from the paper. "I think he's enrolled in a high school. Probably one of his friends..." He snapped and it seemed like it was the cue to switch on the laptop and hack into the victim's profile. His fingers flew across the keyboard and he pressed ENTER. The page loaded and then a new page filled with words popped up.

"It says here that he's going to enroll in Crypton High. You think it's near here?" The dark figure clicked his tongue before continuing,"He's... the page stopped... I guess our destination is Crypton High..."

...

Len wiped his forehead before continuing to write out the notes on the sheet of paper which held his music. He was a guitarist and a good singer, but mostly played the guitar. Kaito watched Len carefully and plucked a string on the guitar. Kaito, on the other hand, was only a singer and a dancer, and had whatsoever no experience with the guitar.

Len glanced at Kaito and reached out, tuning the strings carefully, so it would produce the right sound. They were on the guitar because, unfortunately, Kaito was assigned to play the guitar for the piece of music he wrote for his homework, _A Clingy 15 Pursuing a Boy. _Miku helped create the music and he decided that the electric guitar didn't match his voice.

He once began creating the acrostic version of the song, which sounded much, much better with his voice. He asked Len, who was fully experienced with the instrument and began to take lessons.. For free. Len wouldn't except money from his buddy. It sounded.. rude.

Anyways, Kaito didn't want to take lessons without paying, but he insisted, which caused Kaito to give in.

Len reached out and tuned it again, plucking the strings after each. He frowned and tuned it again, results exactly what he wanted. He smiled and played the guitar. Kaito watched with awe and did the same thing, but the string broke.

Len sighed,"Look, you have to do it gently, not that hard, okay?" Kaito nodded and leaned back. Guitar - he learned - was very hard to master.. For him at the least.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to study for school. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**S:I update so fast~!**  
**L:Whatever.**  
**M:*snore***  
**R:Someone's sleeping~!**  
**S:So rude.**  
**K:SweetBeast does not own us. Never will!**  
**D:And you call Miku-chan rude...**

Love Pentagon

* * *

They skipped all the way to their classrooms. Well mostly Miku and Rin, they were just dragging Dell along. Len and Kaito was behind them growling.

"When is this guy named Dell going to leave them alone?!"

Len growled. _This was not good._ Kaito knew that whatever Len wants then he gets it! Kaito shuddered. _Miku was his! Not Len, nor that Dell guy. Miku was always nice. Never ever mean... sometimes._

Mikuo went in the room blushing. _Mikuo, what's up with that guy? He always blushes when Miku is around. He is a shy guy. Unless... he likes Miku! No it can't be... They are siblings. That is forbidded love._ Len and Kaito then went into the room. The boys were either throwing airplanes or flirting with the girls. The girls, on the other hand, were kicking and hitting the boys or singing in the back of the room.

Miku and Rin were chatting with Dell. Len's eyes drifted to Miku's hair, eyes, lips, then her chest. Len shook his head. _He never remembered becoming this perverted before. He doesn't want to unless..._ He looked up at Kaito who was drooling while looking at Miku. Len punched Kaito's jaw which then closed. He shook his head and walked to his seat. Len sighed and glanced at Miku, then returned to his seat.

Haku walked into the room and saw everyone fooling around.

"I'm so disappointed in you students."

Everyone stopped and turned to see Haku shaking her head in disapproval.

"Everyone return to your seats now!"

Haku was late for half the period and spent her remaining time lecturing her students.

"I thought you could do better students. I thought-"

_Ring, ring!_

Everyone bowed and rushed outside to escape Haku's boring speech.

Miku giggled and walked to her locker. She saw Kaito and Len talking. She overheard some stuff while getting her things.

"Let's bet who could win Miku's heart."Len whispered.

"Sure."

"Let's leave this Dell person out of this bet."

Miku's eyes stinged. _They were betting to see who could win her heart? How mean and heartbreaking._

She started to sob. Kaito and Len spun around to see Miku standing there.

Len's chest stung. _How could he have done this bet with Kaito? The words just slipped out. He sweared!_

Miku dropped to the ground and cried. Len and Kaito ran up to her and patted her back. She just pushed them away.

Dell came out of the room just then. He saw Miku, his childhood friend, crying. His eyes widen and he crouch down to pat her back. Miku looked up and saw Dell and hugged him and cried into his chest. Dell's shirt was getting wet.

"Len, Kaito, what did you do to Miku?"

"H-hey why do you suspect us,"Kaito spit out shakily.

"Because she came out the room and when I came out I see you two on the ground and Miku crying!"

"We didn't do anything! I s-swear!"

"TELL ME!"

"Uh-"

They dashed away. Miku looked up and opened her mouth.

"Dell, they-"

"They what?!"

_To be continued?_

* * *

**S:Finished.**  
**L:I'm the bad guy?!**  
**M:*still crying***  
**D:*pat Miku's back*Tsk, tsk Len...**  
**K:I'm the bad guy too! *cries***  
**R:REVIEW BEFORE THE ROOM FLOODS! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Pentagon

* * *

Miku looked at Dell with tears flowing,"T-they b-betted..."

Dell looked surprised,"The bet had something to do with you... Doesn't it?"

Miku glanced at the ground and started to twirl her strand of hair,"How'd you know?"

Ever so calmly, she walked up to a window,"Oh look it's raining!" Miku opened the window and put her hand out. _Miku may be strong, but inside she is weak. Any little thing could shatter her heart into little pieces not wanting to be put back together again. Miku never wanted to be involved but did anyways. This must hurt her alot._

Miku started to march towards me,"Don't tell Mikuo about this."

Dell nodded,"I won't!"

Mikuo was behind the door,"What bet?"

Miku walked through the halls,"Bet? How pathetic!"

"Betting over a girl to break her heart in the end! The girl will just hate them in the end!"

_How stupid... Len and Kaito betted to see who could win my heart... So they were nice for no reason, huh?_

Miku pushed open the door and stepped out of the rain. She stood gazing at the rain. Rain... is beautiful after a good cry. The rain soaked through her clothes and shoes...

She held a hand out... The rain washed it.. The pain...

**-Mikuo-**

Mikuo ran through the halls looking for Rin.

"RIN!"

Rin was in the library.

"RIN!"

"...Hmm?"

Mikuo ran into the library and pointed a accusing finger,"Your brother betted with Kaito to see who could win poor Miku's heart!"

"What?!"

The librarian looked their way,"SHHHH!"

Rin and Mikuo looked at the librarian and once again started to yell.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sure?"

"Yes yes!"

The librarian went up to them and grabbed them. She threw them outside the door.

"Ow..."

Rin leaned over to Mikuo,"You sure?"

Mikuo stood up,"YES!"

"This is what happened-"

**-10 minutes later-**

"I'm going to bust Len and Kaito down with my road-roller!"

"Uh-..."

Mikuo ran away.

"Hatsune Mikuo, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY WHEN RIN IS TALKING TO YOU?!"

Mikuo gulped._ He knew that Rin was the fastest runner in class and terrible at climbing._ He started to climb to a nearby pole. Rin started to climb up the pole right under him. _Did I mention Rin learned how to climb poles over the summer?_ Rin grabbed the bottom of Mikuo's pants.

_Uh oh. I forgot to wear my belt today... My pants showed a tiny bit of my favorite teal boxers._

"Kagamine-san and Hatsune-san!"

They fell down on the hard floor ontop of each other. Rin blushed._ Oh! This is the first time I saw the mighty Kagamine Rin blush!_ Mikuo reached up and poked Rin's cheek.

"Look! This is the first time I saw the mighty Kagamine-san blush!"

"Shut up!"

Rin quickly got off Mikuo,"Bastard..."

Mikuo stood up,"Yes sensei?"

"Two things.. First, you both will get detention for climbing indoors..."

"But Rin started it first-"

"I don't care, and second, Mikuo?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Pull up your pants..."

Mikuo looked down to see his boxers showing. He blushed and pulled them up.

Mikuo blushed 7 layers of red,"Damn you... Rin.."

Rin smirked and cupped a hand to her ear,"What's that I hear?"

"N-nothing!"

To be continued?

**S:Finished!**  
**Mikuo:*blush*Rin knows what color my boxers are!**  
**Rin:Hahaha!**  
**M:*giggles***  
**Mikuo:So not nice!**  
**D:*rolls eyes***  
**K,L:Review!**


End file.
